Lejos De Casa
by Dark-Kazoo
Summary: "Tal vez las cosas no salen como esperábamos, peor el destino siempre logra tener un mismo final, no importa de que universo se trate" - Es un Final alternativo de la pelicula Rio, para mi parecer es muy bueno, se me ocurrio mientras escribía 'No Te Abandonare'. pero decidí que el Blu original era el que debía estar en este fic. Disfruten, NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR
1. Chapter 01: Cuando Todo Sale Mal

**Capitulo 1: Cuando todo Sale Mal**

* * *

No soy de los que creen en la buena suerte, solo pienso que el destino juega con nosotros, muchas veces pensamos en ¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?, pero la verdad es que eso pasa, en un universo alterno claro, tal vez en ese universo tuvimos otra oportunidad, o nuestro enemigo aprovecho mejor la situación. Nunca voy a olvidar lo que le paso al coyote cuando quería atrapar al correcaminos, por veinte años persiguió a este animal creando trampas que en la mayoría de las veces salio mal. Una vez se pregunto ¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo hubiera atrapado?. Pues, lo que no sabia, en que en otro universo paralelo el si lo hizo, pero al hacerlo se quedo sin propósito en su vida, para lo único que servia era para intentar atraparlo, pero una vez hecho. El coyote aburrido de buscar propósitos para su vida, decidió quitarse la vida.

¿Trágico?, no lo se, Supongo que si. A lo que voy con esta pequeña anécdota es decirles que siempre existen universos alternos, donde sucede lo que no sucedió, ya sea para nuestro bien o para nuestro mal.

En este caso, pues la cosa no pudiera decirse que sucedió para bien o para mal. Simplemente digo que fue un proceso mas complicado. ¿Mas entretenido? , tal vez, ¿mas peligroso?. Sin duda, pero a veces por muy distintos que son los universos en donde se desarrollan los acontecimientos. La mayoría termina igual.

Todos conocen a Blu y Perla, y de su maravillosa aventura en los primeros momentos en cuales se conocieron. Sin embargo, nadie nunca ha conocido este posible destino, cuando todo salio mal…

**-O-**

-"Ha ha ha. Esto es grandioso" - dijo Luis, el bulldog que lo estaba ayudando, al mismo tiempo que se adentraban al carnaval pasando entre todas las personas disfrazadas - "vamos a volvernos locos."

-"Luis, Luis, primero el rescate y luego enloqueces. Vamos" - dijo Blu.

-"Chicos, me voy adelantando a buscar a Perla" - dijo Rafael mientras pasaba volando seguido por Nico y Pedro.

-"Oye Rafael, espéranos," - dijo Pedro.

Luis y Blu continuaron avanzando por el lugar, encontrándose con todo tipo de vestimentas, desde especies de aves hasta árboles, y también con varios carros alegóricos, unos más bonitos que otros.

-"Abran paso. Perro pasando." - ladraba Luis

-"¡Blu!" – Linda grito a Blu, y este de inmediato la miro

-"¡Linda!... ¿Linda?" – se pregunto al ver a su dueña vestida de carnaval

-"¡Blu! ¡Los encontramos!" - dijo Rafael al volver con Blu

Rafael, Nico y Pedro habían regresado y estaban volando arriba de ellos.

-"Está en una especie de carro-gallina muy feo" - dijo Pedro.

- "¡Vamos!" - dijo Nico

Blu se quedo pensando, esta era su oportunidad para regresar con Linda, su amada dueña, y luego volverían a Minnesota donde todo iba a ser igual que antes, la pacifica casa con todas sus comodidades. Pero no podía abandonar a Perla

-"vamos Luis" – dijo Blu

Entonces los tres dieron la vuelta y salieron volando hacia el carro. Luis entonces empezó a perseguir a sus amigos que estaban a solo unos metros de distancia. Siguieron avanzando por el carnaval, solo que tenían algunos obstáculos los guardias querían sacar al perro ya que estaba perturbando en el carnaval

En ese momento estaban pasando por un montón de gente disfrazada de cocodrilos. Pero ninguno de los dos pudieron evitar el accidente. Uno de los cocodrilos golpeó a Blu, lanzándolo por los aires. Luis en respuesta comenzó a morder la cola del disfraz, esto atrajo todavía más atención y varios guardias fueron a sacarle el perro agresivo de encima al bailarín

-"¡Auch!_" -_gimió Blu al caer

Blu levantó la vista y pudo ver a lo lejos, entre el desfile, un carro todo cubierto de plumas y con gente, que reconoció .eran los contrabandistas, bailando en el techo del vehículo

También alcanzó a ver que había varias formas de entrar al vehículo preparado a ultima hora para el desfile . diviso una abertura en la parte de atrás suficientemente grande para que el pudiera pasar.

Blu se subió a una de las patinetas que los cocodrilos habían dejado abandonadas y comenzó a avanzar hacia el frente

Justo atrás del carro alegórico venia un grupo de gente caminando en zancos. Blu, que ya estaba por alcanzar el carro, entonces se le ocurrió la forma de entrar. Siguió deslizándose hasta que calculó el momento exacto para pasar por debajo de una de las personas. Al hacerlo, el zanco piso la parte de atrás de la patineta, impulsando a Blu hacia al frente y cayendo exactamente en el agujero.

-"bien... que comience la acción" - dijo para si mismo

Blu entro , y pudo ver muchas cajas, con jaulas en su interior, y al interior de esas jaulas estaban las aves que vio la noche anterior, y en una de las jaulas, que estaba suelta, estaba Perla, con una cara triste, Blu se acerco sigilosamente, y llego a la jaula, y comenzó a abrirla

-"Oye, Perla" – murmuro Blu

Perla levantó la cabeza al escuchar los ruidos metálicos y miro de inmediato a Blu, abrió los ojos sorprendida , pero eso la preocupo mas de lo que alegro

-"Blu"

-"Voy a sacarte de aquí"

Sin detenerse a voltear esta vez, comenzó a trabajar en el candado, tratando de forzarlo con su garra.

-"Blu, pero no puedes estar aquí, Nigel..."

Entonces Nigel apareció de la nada y empujó a Blu hacia el suelo

-"eres mas idiota de lo que pensé" – dijo Nigel

Blu, muy nervioso, trato de atacar a Nigel, pero eso no sirvió de nada, ya que el era mucho mas grande y experimentado. A si que tomo a Blu del cogote.

-"¿sabes?, lo que me hiciste ayer me dolió" – dijo Nigel al recordar cuando Blu causo que se estrellara con el poste eléctrico – "me dolió mucho"

Nigel miro a uno de los rincones del carro alegórico, y noto que había un cable de electricidad suelto, solo bastaría que alguien lo tocara y se electrocutaría

-"la venganza es dulce" – dijo Nigel con una mirada malvada

Se acerco y lanzo a Blu hacia el cable, lo que hiciera que se electrocutara

-"¡aaaaah!" – grito de dolor

-"¡BLU!" – grito Perla preocupada

Después de que Blu fuera electrocutado, perdió la conciencia, y de desmayo. Nigel se aseguro de que siguiera con vida, y efectivamente fue así. A si que tomo a Blu y lo encerró en una jaula

-"eres un monstruo" – dijo Perla

-"jeje, si esos dices preciosa" – dijo Nigel y luego se coloco en el centro – "que esto le sirva de lección a todos. Si intentan hacer algo heroico o escapar, les sucederá algo peor que eso… buenas noches, disfruten del carnaval"

Nigel se retiro riendo del carro

Mientras, Perla se acerco a la jaula al lado de la suya, en donde se encontraba Blu, le acaricio la cabeza a su amigo que hizo su mejor esfuerzo pero aun así no fue suficiente

-"gracias por intentarlo Blu" – dijo Perla triste – "es mi culpa de que esto te haya pasado"

**-O-**

Blu se despertó, ya no estaban en la carroza, mas bien por lo que veía estaba en un avión muy feo por cierto, vio que habían muchas jaulas llenas de aves enjauladas, y al lado de el estaba Perla, que estaba en un rincón mirando hacia abajo. Noto que tenia una leve quemadura en donde fue electrocutado momentos atrás, miro al frente y vio la jaula de Rafael, Nico y Pedro. Al parecer a ellos también los habían capturados

Blu se levanto, tomo uno de las cuerdas que sujetaban a la jaula, y la coloco cuidadosamente en un extintor

-"que estas haciendo?" - pregunto Perla

-"voy a salir de aquí, y los liberare a todos"

-"el si me convenció" - dijo Nico que se animo al ver como Blu estaba por salir de su jaula

Blu dejo caer el extintor, lo que hizo que la cuerda aplicara mucha fuerza sobre la jaula y la abrió por la fuerza, Blu salio por el orificio y todas las aves se animaron

Mientras tanto en la cabina

Nigel posaba en el hombro de Marcel, su dueño. Pensaba en su cabeza, misteriosamente tenia una dolorosa migraña

-"este dolor de cabeza no deja de molestarme" – dijo mientras se acariciaba la nuca

-"mira lo que te va a suceder" – dijo una extraña voz en su mente que parecía ser de dobles (me explico, es como una voz con mucho eco, parece una voz mística o que hablan dos personas a la vez) – "este es tu destino"

Nigel vio como una serie de imágenes se le pasaba por la cabeza. La primera era de un guacamayo azul liberando a las otras aves, luego, que esas aves escapaban y que finalmente Blu, el guacamayo azul, lo mandaba a volar con el extintor y terminaba en la hélice de su avión

-"¿eso me pasara?" – pregunto Nigel

-"a no ser que lo detengas" – dijo la voz

Nigel miro hacia la bodega, y noto que Blu estaba escapando, tratando de liberar a Perla también.

-"Bien Perla" – dijo Blu después de liberar su jaula – "ahora a liberar a los otros"

-"sobre mi cadáver" – dijo Nigel

Blu y Perla se quedaron mirando como Nigel apareció de la nada en la bodega del avión

-"buen intento, chico bonito" – dijo Nigel – "por pocos lo logras, has llegado a ser una molestia"

-"si yo soy una molestia, ¿Qué queda para ti?" – dijo Blu

-"bueno… si lo dices de ese modo soy un enorme problema para ti ¿no es así?" – dijo Nigel

-"¿por que no vienes y Peleas?" – Perla lo desafío

-"vaya, si esta chica tiene los pantalones puestos" – dijo Nigel

-"pero ella no tiene pantalones" – dijo Blu muy tontamente

Nigel sonrío, y se elevo para atacar a Blu, pero Perla también se elevo y fue a atacarlo, pero esta vez Nigel la agarro del cogote y la azoto en el suelo

-"ahora, si me disculpas" – dijo Nigel y la lanzo hacia las jaulas, desafortunadamente cayo una sobre su ala, quebrándola

-"auch, mi ala" – se quejo Perla

-"oh, mírense ahora" – dijo Nigel después de que ataco a Blu y que lo tenia agarrado del cuello y en el suelo – "son dos inútiles aves que no vuelan"

Nigel lanzo a Blu y a Perla en una jaula, pero no era una cualquiera, si no que era una Jaula reforzada, con varios candados.

-"ustedes dos la van a pasar de maravilla en Los estados unidos" – dijo Nigel después de asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien cerrado

-"¿Estados unidos?" – Pregunto Perla – "ayyyy" – se quejo por el dolor de su ala

-"si, hay pasaran sus últimos días jajaja" – dijo Nigel y emprendió vuelo y se fue

-"¿estas bien?" – pregunto Blu

-"¿tu que crees?" – dijo Perla molesta

-"bah, yo solo quería ser bueno contigo. Pero veo que no te das cuenta" – dijo Blu – "uff, ahora no volveré a ver a Linda jamás"

-"¿acaso lo único que piensas es en esa famosa Linda?"

-"si fuera en lo único que pensara" – dijo Blu dándole la espalada – "yo no estaría aquí"

Entonces Perla se dio cuenta de que Blu había tenido la oportunidad de volver a la vida de una mascota, pero arriesgo todo eso por venir a ayudarla, aunque todo haya salido mal.

Mientras tanto, el avión se alejaba mas y mas del paraíso de Brasil. Sin saber lo que les espera.

* * *

**Bien, esta fue una de mis ideas mas apasionadas, es un Final alternativo a la pelicula**

**pues, la verdad siempre me pregunte ¿que hubiera pasado si el escape hubiera salido mal? y bueno así fue como me las ingenie y cree este ansioso Fic, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi**

**pues, que les sea de su agrado. y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR**

**eso me anima a que escriba mas rapido, y me sube el animo de que hayan personas leyendo mis fics**

**y si no les gusto, pueden dar una critica**

**son todas bienvenidas**

**tambien pueden visitar mi pagina en facebook**

**facebook Darkkazoo**

**en esta pagina encontraran imágenes y vídeos, para que su experiencia sea mejor**

**sin mas ni menos**

**se despide Dark Kazoo**

**desde el fin del mundo**

* * *

**FECHA: Viernes 01 de Marzo del 2013**


	2. Chapter 02: Nueva Aventura

**Capitulo 2: Nueva Aventura**

* * *

El avión llevaba horas volando, la temperatura comenzaba a bajar, mientras que las aves se juntaban para entrar en calor, ninguna decía nada, ya que esos momentos eran decisivos en sus vidas, desde ahora en adelante se convertirían en mascotas o en animales de Zoológico, o algo mucho peor, ¡terminarían en un circo!

Pero cualquier destino era malo de todos modos, solo habría que proyectarse como serian sus últimos años de su aburrida vida.

Perla comenzó a acariciarse el ala, ya la tenia muy lastimada, pero se contuvo de dar muestras de dolor, si bien le dolía mucho, no se dejo ver débil.

Al otro lado de la misma jaula, estaba Blu que miraba hacia al suelo, pensando una y otra vez en su pasado, la tranquila vida que llevaba junto a Linda, las comodidades de ser una mascota, el cariño en especial que le tenia a su dueña, después de todo ella fue como su madre para el, ya que nunca conoció a sus padres

El avión comenzó a decender, esto causo un dolor de cabeza a todos las aves, con excepción a Blu, ya que el antes había viajado en avión y ya estaba acostumbrado.

Una vez en tierra, muchas aves sintieron como el frío las afectaba, los contrabandistas estacionaron el avión en un aeropuerto clandestino, cerca de la pista de aterrizaje había un auto, tipo sedan negro, dentro había un sujeto de cabellera rubia, que usaba lentes de sol, aunque el día estaba nublado y el sol no molestara tanto como para utilizar esos anteojos, parecía mas bien un agente secreto que un contrabandista.

-"aterrizamos" – dijo Rafael

-"oh, dios, ¡que frío hace!" – se quejo Nico

-"estoy tan congelado, que podría hacer un granizado con mis nalgas" – dijo Pedro – "¡ACHU" – dijo al estornudar – "creo que me enferme"

-"ustedes dos ¿están bien?" – dijo Rafael dirigiéndose a Blu y a Perla

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, los dos tenían unas caras largas y tristes

Los contrabandistas se abrigaron y abrigaron a Nigel, luego Marcel y los demás fueron a almacenar las aves, fue entonces cuando Marcel diviso al sujeto, se alegro y se bajo apresuradamente para el encuentro con su potencial cliente, iba con una gran sonrisa pero el sujeto de gafas lo miraba con seriedad

-"buenos días…" – dijo Marcel con elegancia

-"¿los tienes?" – pregunto el sujeto con gafas

-"emm si, claro que los tengo…" – respondió Marcel de mala manera – "¿tu tienes mi dinero?"

El sujeto con gafas mostró el interior del maletín que poseía, en su interior habían varios billetes, Marcel se acerco para poder tocarlos, pero justo antes de que tocara el dinero, el sujeto cerró el maletín bruscamente

-"los guacamayos" – dijo

-"de acuerdo…" – dijo de regañadientes, luego se dirigió al par de idiotas – "oigan, buenos para nada, tráiganme a los azules" – ordeno

Mientras, en el avión, donde estaban todas las aves

-"escúchame Blu" – murmuro Rafael – "tengo que hablar contigo"

-"¿Qué sucede Rafael?" – pregunto Blu

-"te seré sincero" – dijo el tucán – "no estoy muy seguro de lo que sucederá, pero no creo que sea nada bueno"

-"ni que lo digas"

-"mira, lo mas seguro es que en breve nos separen" – dijo algo asustado – "y me temo que debemos ser ingeniosos si queremos sobrevivir"

-"¿Qué estas insinuando?" – pregunto Blu algo nervioso

-"mira, conozco el sistema de los humanos" – dijo Rafael – "he escuchado muchas historias, se o que hacen y como lo hacen" – Rafael miro a las demás aves – "a las jóvenes quizás las vendan para tiendas de mascotas… como tu" – Rafael parecía como el sabio del grupo – "de ellas no creo que debamos preocuparnos mucho, después de todo caerán en buenas manos, pero me preocupan los otros"

Blu asintió con la cabeza

-"mira, yo podré cuidar a Nico y a Pedro y los que estén conmigo, por nuestra edad, lo mas seguro es que terminemos en un Zoológico, o quizás en un buen santuario, pero lo único de que estoy seguro es que no será muy agradable, he escuchado de que las aves del Zoológico son terribles, no nos pasara nada si nos quedamos juntos… pero todo depende de nuestra suerte e inteligencia"

-"si, no creo que nos vaya tan mal" – dijo Blu algo relajado al ver que Rafael ya tenia la película clara

-"ese es el problema" – dijo Rafael – "lo más probable es que esta es la ultima vez que nos veamos amigo"

Blu trago un bulto por la garganta

-"no lo creo, digo… ¿Por qué no hemos de quedarnos juntos?" – pregunto Blu

-"por que ustedes dos son mas valiosos que los humanos" – dijo Rafael – "o al menos eso creo… al parecer ustedes son los últimos del planeta, y eso lo hacen mas codiciados por los desemplumados"

-"si, eso creo, pero… ¿que se supone que Haré?"

-"mira Blu, no queda mucho tiempo, a si que te pediré un solo favor" – Rafael miro con seriedad a Blu, luego miro a Perla que estaba del otro lado de la jaula – "cuídala… ella no sabe como sobrevivir en estos lugares, en cambio tu si"

-"pero Rafael… ella es agresiva conmigo, se escapara de apenas tenga la oportunidad, y sabes que no puedo volar, ella se congelara" – Blu trato de excusarse pero Rafael lo interrumpió

-"tiene el ala rota, de seguro se enfermara en el camino, mira, necesito que me prometas que la cuidaras, que no dejaras que algo malo le pase… y debes, llevarla de regreso a casa"

-"¿pero que me estas pidiendo?" – Dijo Blu – "¿Cómo se supone que la lleve a Rio si ni siquiera se donde estoy?"

-"tu eres el mas inteligente de todos nosotros, yo se que podrás…" – Rafael se lamento un poco – "y si lo logras… quiero que le cuentes a mi esposa lo que sucedió y dile que la amo, y que la seguiré amando mientras viva" – Rafael estiro su pata hasta la jaula de Blu – "¿me lo prometes?"

Blu se quedo pensando, había una carga emocional en juego, por un lado era la ultima vez que vería a este gran amigo suyo, que lo conoció hace tan solo un día… pero aun así ya habían pasado por hartas cosas juntos

De pronto, los dos contrabandistas abrieron bruscamente la puerta del avión, las aves comenzaron a congelarse más por la entrada del viento frío, pero los contrabandistas en vez de preocuparse, disfrutaban con eso

-"ustedes, los pajaritos azules" – dijo uno de ellos – "los llevaremos con su nuevo dueño"

Mientras se acercaban, Blu tuvo su oportunidad

-"de acuerdo… te lo prometo" – dijo Blu y ambos estrecharon su pata firmemente

-"gracias" – dijo Rafael – "supongo que esta será la ultima vez que nos veamos, les deseo la mejor de las suertes"

-"igualmente" – dijo Blu algo triste

En ese momento aparecieron Nico y Pedro, que también se despidieron de Blu, trataron de despedirse de Perla pero esta estaba demasiado adolorida incluso para moverse, a si que se despidió a la distancia

Los contrabandistas fueron a buscar rápidamente la jaula que en su interior tenían a Blu y a Perla, mientras se los llevaban, todas las aves encerradas comenzaron a despedirse, deseando suerte a sus desafortunados compañeros, los contrabandistas lo único que escucharon fueron molestos graznidos de aves

-"¡que aves tan ruidosas!" – se quejo uno de ellos

Mientras iban en camino, Blu y Perla estaban bastante asustados al no saber lo que les espera, y como si fuera poco, Nigel aterrizo encima de su jaula

-"llego la hora" – dijo maliciosamente – "espero que me recuerden... jaja ¡como el sujeto que les arruino la vida!" – Nigel no paraba de reírse como un lunático

Los contrabandistas le pasaron la jaula a Marcel, y este se la dejo a la vista al sujeto con gafas

Este se acerco, y noto el estado de animo de las aves, estaban asustadas y muy maltratadas, sobretodo la hembra que tenia un ala rota. El sujeto se levanto, y le entrego el maletín con el dinero a Marcel, este lo reviso de inmediato, su codicia y sus ansias por el dinero hicieron que lo revisara rápido, mientras que el sujeto guardaba las aves en su auto en un jaula decente, no en la asquerosidad en donde las había traído Marcel, fue asegurándose de que quedaran firmes para no tener que lamentar la extinción de la especie

-"oye, un momento" – dijo Marcel molesto al revisar detalladamente el maletín – "esto es menos de la mitad de lo que acordamos"

-"la hembra esta muy dañada… y han sido muy maltratados" – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta trasera – "no creas que te voy a pagar por un producto en mal estado"

-"pero…" – se molesto Marcel, y saco un palo para atemorizar al sujeto – "a mi nadie me ve la cara, tonto, a si que devuélveme a esas aves y nadie saldrá herido"

El sujeto saco una pistola de su chaqueta, no apunto a nadie, pero les demostró quien era el macho de la zona

-"no me hagas reír con tus ridiculeces" – dijo el sujeto

El tipo de las gafas se subió a su auto, y se fue de allí

-"oye Marcel, ¿acaso no es lo mismo que tu hiciste con el chico?" – dijo un contrabandista al recordarle cuando estafo a Fernando

-"cállate, idiota" – dijo Marcel

-"¿Por qué no llamamos a la policía?"

-"porque nos descubrirían y seriamos condenados ¿quieres ir a prisión?" – Dijo con ironía, y a la vez con un tono de derrota – "vamos, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer"

Marcel y los demás continuaron con el almacenamiento y luego con la venta de toda esa cantidad de aves exóticas

* * *

**-O-**

* * *

El vehículo iba a una rápida velocidad, a pesar de que toda la ciudad estuviese nevada, no fue impedimento para que el sujeto maniobrara sin ninguna dificultad, el vehículo era grande y elegante, tenia aire acondicionado para que Blu y Perla se sintieran un poco más calentitos estaba ingresando a una gran ciudad, con edificios gigantescos y con mucha gente, varios puentes y mucho smog, Blu trato de asomarse, pero le fue difícil, además no quería alarmar al conductor, pensaba que, si quería escapar, debía hacerlo mientras el conductor este distraído, mientras, se la paso un buen rato tratando de ver como se abría la jaula

Mientras el vehículo viajaba por pleno centro de la ciudad, se detuvo y se bajo del auto, dejando solos a los guacamayos

Blu saco su cabeza de la jaula, y comenzó a ver a través de las ventanas el exterior, vio una gran cantidad de gente, luego muchos vehículos, miro mas arriba y noto unos edificios gigantescos, luego unos letreros comerciales que eran pantallas de mucha potencia, no había duda, era la calle Broadway.

-"estamos en nueva York" – dijo Blu – "estamos cerca de Minnesota"

-"ah, genial, tu y tumessota" – dijo Perla de forma irritante – "¿Qué acaso no puedes dejar de hablar de eso? ¡Mira en la situación en cual estamos!"

-"oye, te estoy diciendo que estamos en los estados unidos, muy cerca de mi casa… mi querida casita"

-"ah claro, ¿a vivir como una mascota de nuevo?"

-"oye, si no hacemos algo, la que va a pasar toda su vida como mascota eres tu" – dijo Blu

-"a si ¿y que propones que hagamos?"

-"pues, debemos salir de aquí… pero el frió nos mataría en menos de una hora"

-"ah, genial" – se quejo Perla – "no estas ayudando en nada"

-"tu tampoco"

-"oh, ¡por Dios!" – Se altero – "¡¿Por qué de todas las aves del mundo, tuve que conocerte a ti?!"

-"y aquí vamos de nuevo" – dijo Blu al pensar de que este dialogo ya lo había tenido

Perla comenzó a criticar una y otra vez a Blu, este hacia lo mismo, pero como el carácter de ella era mas duro, le fue difícil contradecirle y salir victorioso

De pronto, Blu ve que el sujeto entra al vehículo con una bolsa de alguna veterinaria, va hacia la parte de atrás y abre la puerta, y toma a Perla, esta trata de zafarse pero el sujeto la adormeció con una inyección. Luego comenzó a sacar algunas herramientas de la bolsa del veterinario

Blu miro con horror y con impotencia, en esas circunstancias ¡lo único que podía hacer era mirar!

Después de un rato, el sujeto dejo a Perla en la jaula, Blu estaba algo nerviosos por lo que fuese a suceder, miro a Perla para ver que le habían hecho, y resulto que no fue tan malo como espero, Perla tenia un ala vendada y con un cabestrillo para que su ala estuviera en reposo

-"supuse que no se dejaría atender" – dijo el sujeto con gafas – "a si que la he sedado, no debe tardar en despertar" – el sujeto se fue hacia el asiento del conductor – "también le he dado remedios para que aguante el dolor de su ala rota"

Blu se dio cuneta de que el sujeto no era tan malo, al menos era mejor que ese grupo de idiotas en Rio.

El sujeto llevo su vehículo hasta el muelle

-"a si que… este cargo es muy importante ¿no?" – dijo un marinero gordo y con una apariencia desagradable

-"eso no te interesa" – dijo el sujeto con gafas entregándole la jaula donde estaban Blu y Perla quien seguía inconsciente – "lo único que necesito es que los lleves sanos y salvo a Inglaterra"

-"¿Inglaterra?... ¡eso esta en Europa!" – dijo Blu – "ahora si que estaré lejos de casa"

-"vaya… ¿Inglaterra?" – Pregunto el marinero – "eso será mas o menos unos diez días"

-"si, y necesito que los cuides"

-"oye, yo no soy veterinario como tu"

-"nada mas tienes que alimentarlos y cubrirlos si hace mucho frío" – el sujeto se escucho serio – "recuerda que hay una buena paga Bill"

-"si lo dices así, Mike" – dijo Bill algo interesado – "podré cuidar a esos… ¿canarios mutantes?... disculpa, no se de aves"

-"estos son guacamayos de Spix" – dijo Mike mientras se acomodaba los lentes – "son muy importantes"

-"si son tan importantes ¿Por qué no te los llevas en tu jet privado?"

-"por que tengo muchos negocios que hacer acá, antes de regresar a Europa… y no quiero pasearme con esas aves durante una semana"

El sujeto le entrego con una bolsa que traía de la veterinaria

-"acá hay remedios, comida, y algo para que se mantengan calientes" – dijo Mike – "no quiero ver que se enfermen ¿me oíste?"

-"si lo que digas" – dijo Bill al ver un delicioso mango, este se lo iba a comer pero Mike se lo quito

-"es para las aves idiota" – dijo Mike – "les tiene que durar al menos diez días"

-"como tu digas" – dijo Bill a regañadientes

Ambos se despidieron, y Mike se fue en su vehículo a hacer sus tramites, mientras, Bill saco un mango y comenzó a comérselo, Blu lo miro con cara de "oye, eso es nuestro", luego Bill se llevo a las aves a bordo de un gran barco carguero, que zarparía en una hora, este los llevo a una caja, donde habían más cajas llenas de electrodomésticos y muebles, de seguro era para el comercio de ese país, y Bill se estaba ganando un dinero extra al llevar estas aves de manera ilegal por el océano atlántico

-"a si que… ¿a Europa?" – se pregunto Blu – "oh, diablos, esto se pondrá feo"

El barco zarpo, con su clásico bullicio al hacerlo, lo que hizo que Perla se despertara de golpe

-"¿¡QUE FUE ESO!?" – dijo exaltada al escuchar la sirena del barco al zarpar, luego noto que el lugar donde estaban era distinto, y que también estaba vendada de un ala, y que esta no le dolía tanto – "¿Qué paso?"

-"ese humano te ayudo a curar esa ala rota" – dijo Blu sin dejar de mirar la ventana, en sus ojos miraba con tristeza el saber de que estaba tan cerca de casa, pero aun así no volvería a ella

Ahora ambos iban a embarcarse en una nueva aventura… ¡a Europa!

* * *

**Bien, ese fue el capitulo de hoy... se que no había actualizado ya hace mucho, pero aun así era un gran proyecto mio... **

**no lo había dicho antes, pero este era un trabajo que lo haría en conjunto a Bio-Impacto, pero este se ha retirado de la comunidad hasta que Zir Agron diga lo contrario, pero de todas maneras Bio Impacto el me ayudo mucho en armar este fic desde un inicio a un final... a si que tambien merece su crédito**

**ese fue el capitulo de hoy, de esta aventura que lo unico que ha hecho es empezar... muchos creyeron que seria de un solo capitulo, pero no, esta historia promete ser larga, con algunos cross-over casuales.**

**si les gusto, escríbanme un review, **

**si no les gusto, pueden decirme que no les gusto**

**no olviden seguirme en Facebook, y en Youtube (tambien en Deviantart pero esa la tengo algo abandonada XD)**

**bueno, sin mas ni menos, se despide Dark Kazoo desde el Fin del Mundo**

* * *

**FECHA: Miércoles 17 de Abril del 2013**


	3. Chapter 03: Cruzando el Atlantico

**Capitulo 3: Cruzando el Atlántico**

* * *

El barco se movía de un lado a otro, a pesar de que el mar en ese entonces estaba calmado, el gran barco se quedo pequeño frente a la inmensidad del mar, era como una hormiga en una piscina olímpica. En la zona de carga, se escuchaban unos quejidos bastante fuertes y no eran de humanos, si bien el barco no trasportaba animales, estaban más que familiarizados con el tema, ya que sabían que cuando se marean es molesto, ¡con cuanta más razón lo estarían ellos!, se habían inventado unas pastillas para evitar el mareo, pero lamentablemente no habían para guacamayos en el barco.

Ya habían pasado varios días en el mar, y las cosas se colocaban de mal en peor, primero, Bill, el supuesto encargado de cuidar a los guacamayos apenas se aparecía, y por con suerte les daba un mango diario, por otra parte, nunca le dio los medicamentos a Perla para que su dolor del ala rota se pasara, si no que sufría por los dolores. Otro gran problema era el clima, cada día pareciera que la temperatura fuera bajando más y más. Además, Perla había cambiado su forma de ser, llego a ser más desagradable que de costumbre.

-"me duele la cabeza" – se quejo fuerte, Perla no soportaba estar allí – "¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!"

-"no grites" – dijo Blu mientras se tambaleaba – "por favor…" – dijo mientras se tapaba los oídos, el ruido le causaba mucha molestia, a pesar de que llevaban varios días en altamar, todavía no se podían acostumbrar al ambiente del barco

Blu recordó algo que leyó en un libro de marineros, en la antigüedad, los marineros se alimentaban abundantemente para evitar los mareos, es hora de demostrar si eso era verdad o no. Estiro su pata hasta llegar a la bolsa que dejo Bill, en su interior había algunas nueces, pero estaba demasiado lejos como para llegar, además, ambos no habían comido en mucho tiempo, ese Bill era un descuidado y se le había olvidado darles de comer, a si que estaban hambrientos

-"maldita sea no llego" – se quejo Blu

-"¿no puedes abrir esta jaula?" – pregunto Perla

-"no, está muy asegurada"

-"bah, ni siquiera sirves para eso" – dijo ella mientras se iba a una esquina

Blu se molesto por el comentario de Perla ¿acaso no podía decir algo positivo alguna vez?, de pronto se escucho un sonido, era el de la puerta. Y un humano estaba ingresando, era obeso y muy sucio, era Bill

-"bien canarios mutantes, les traje algo de comer" – dijo mientras les mostraba dos jugosos mangos que traía consigo, apareció como si nada hubiera pasado y se rascaba constantemente el trasero, y con sus sucias manos tenía dos mangos, que si bien no eran los mejores, se veían sabrosos, uno de los efectos del hambre -"acá tienen" - dijo mientras molía uno de los mangos por los barrotes, perdiendo toda su figura, luego Bill miro el otro mango que tenia – "yo creo que con un mango ustedes están bien, este me lo dejare para mi" – el sujeto se fue devorando el otro mango

Blu y Perla estaban decididos a comer, pero Perla estaba más desesperada, y comía todo apresuradamente, y Blu cuando quería acercarse a comer, esta se lo impedía

-"oye, déjame algo" – dijo Blu pero era bastante tarde, ella ya se lo había comido todo

No quedo nada para Blu, Perla lo veía de forma burlona mientras se saboreaba el pico donde todavía estaba el sabor del mango

-"lo siento mascota" – dijo de forma desagradable – "las aves salvajes debemos luchar por nuestra comida"

-"pero Perla, ¡yo no soy un salvaje!" – exclamo molesto

-"pero yo sí, y será mejor que te acostumbres" – dijo ella mientras le daba la espalda a Blu – "lástima que no hayas podido comer, ese mango estaba delicioso"

Blu no tuvo otra alternativa que resignarse y quedarse sin hacer nada, la impotencia y la rabia comenzó a surgir en el. Pero debido al hambre que tenía, no hizo nada. Lo que si, después de maldecir a Perla en su mente por lo que hizo, vio que había un pequeño pedazo de mango, lo saco, lo limpio

-"bueno, peor es nada" – dijo Blu mientras veía el pequeño pedazo – _"bon apetit" _– dijo a si mismo mientras se lo acercaba a su boca

-"¡es mío!" – exclamo Perla quien le arrebato el pedazo en menos de un segundo y se lo devoró, dejando a Blu sin nada que comer, luego Perla se fue a su rincón en la jaula

Blu suspiro, miro hacia a otro lado para no mostrarle a Perla su tristeza, lo último que necesitaba era que ella se burlara de él. Pero mientras miraba al suelo, vio un pedazo de una nuez que había en las cercanías, lo tomo y se aseguro de que nadie se lo quitara, estaba sucio y en mal estado, hasta tenía un poco de moho, pero el hambre lo devastada, a si que se lo acerco al pico y luego se lo comió, era poco, pero algo es algo, y el eso lo disfruto como un delicioso manjar.

Después de que comió un poco, Blu se enfureció bastante con Perla ¿porque era así? Si cuando estaban encadenados, cuando estaban en el club de samba o en el tranvía, ella era tierna, y alegre, un poco violenta. pero nunca como ahora. Ahora no era más que una egoísta, malvada y muy egocéntrica.

Pero lo que Blu no sabía era que un raro fenómeno le ocurría a Perla. Cuando estaban libres en Rio, ella no era tan desagradable y antipática, solo en breves momentos se mostraba así, pero poco a poco fue comportándose más gentil. ¿Por qué? Bueno, ella era libre, no había humanos que la encerraran, mientras Perla sea libre, su humor será amable, gentil y muy alegre. Pero nunca dejara de ser independiente y muy ruda como lo salvaje que es. Así que cada vez que a Perla la encierran, su humor cambia radicalmente. Blu no tenía idea de eso, pero sufriría las consecuencias de todos modos.

* * *

**oOo**

* * *

La noche cayo, y la temperatura comenzó a disminuir, estaban cruzando cerca del polo norte, y en invierno ese lugar era muy frio, y en el barco la cosa no era distinta, si bien los camarotes de los tripulantes contaban con ventilación, no era lo mismo en la zona de carga, donde solo cargaban cosas inertes y sin vida, claro, no tenían idea de que habían dos guacamayos allí.

Perla estaba en un Rincón, tiritaba y sollozaba, el dolor de su ala rota regreso, debía tomar sus medicamentos pero Bill había olvidado dárselo, mientras tanto Blu estaba del otro lado de la jaula, perdido en sus pensamientos, mirando al techo sin nada que hacer, su cuerpo estaba algo acostumbrado a las bajas temperaturas extremas a si que el frio de allí no le afectaba tanto.

De pronto escucharon un ruido, era la puerta de metal que se habría, era Bill quien parecía estar bastante agitado

-"maldita sea" – dijo a si mismo mientras tomaba la jaula de una manera muy brusca – "si el capitán descubre que traigo esto, me hará lavar los baños de por vida"

Bill busco una caja vacía, donde esconder la jaula, y efectivamente encontró una caja, donde lanzo la jaula con fuerza, y luego la tapo con una tabla de madera. Lo que no se había dado cuenta es que la lanzo tan fuerte que Perla se golpeo muy duro, y esta comenzó a gritar, fue entonces cuando Bill se acerco a la caja, saco la tabla que dejo encima y miro lo que sucedía en la jaula

-"¡cállate maldita sea!" – Le grito a Perla – "maldito animal, te dicen que te calles"

-"Aaaaaagh" – grito Perla de dolor – "Mi ala… ¡MI ALA!" – Perla no pudo evitar llorar del dolor

-"por la cresta, no tengo tiempo para esta estupidez" – dijo Bill enojado – "te callas, o te callo"

-"Mi Ala… mi pobre ala…" – lloraba Perla, la pobre ya tenía toda la cara empapada de lagrimas – "por favor… mi ala… ¡MI ALA!... me duele mucho… ¡ME DUELE!" – Perla lloraba y gritaba cada vez más fuerte

El humano comenzó a golpear a Perla con una cucharon de metal que encontró allí, en una de esas servía para que ese animal guardara silencio

Mientras tanto, Blu veía a la distancia como Perla lloraba de dolor, y como este humano la trataba y la golpeaba. Una parte del sintió alegría, ya que estaba bastante furioso con Perla, y en parte se lo merecía por su mala actitud, pero al ver como el humano siguió tratándola mal, no pudo evitar sentir lástima por ella, después de todo estaba sufriendo. Nadie es tan cruel como para disfrutar de eso.

-"ya viene el capitán" – dijo Bill mientras paraba de golpear a Perla y arrojo el cucharon lejos – "de acuerdo… piensa rápido"

Bill miro para todos lados, y encontró una repisa con varios frascos, en uno de ellos tenía en su interior Cloroformo, humedeció una servilleta y acto seguido se acerco a la jaula con el pañuelo en su mano, abrió la jaula y se acerco a Perla y coloco el pañuelo en su pico, esta puso algo de resistencia pero termino inconsciente a los segundos, luego iba a ser lo mismo con Blu, pero este estaba tranquilo, callado y en una esquina, a si que no era gran problema

-"Bill ¿Qué haces acá a estas horas de la noche?" – pregunto otro humano que estaba ingresando a la habitación, por su carácter y por su vestimenta parecía ser el capitán

-"pues nada" – respondió Bill, quien se aparto inmediatamente de la jaula

-"mentira" – dijo el capitán – "algo ocultas"

-"no es cierto" – se defendió Bill

El capitán no dio otra palabra más, y fue a ver lo que ocultaba Bill, este comenzó a decirle que no se preocupara, que no había nada, pero fue inútil, el capitán ya estaba registrando

-"vaya, vaya, vaya… mira lo que tenemos aquí" – dijo el capitán

-"capitán, yo puedo explicarlo… yo"

-"no hay nada que explicar" – dijo el capitán mientras sacaba una botella de licor, seguramente era de Vino – "tenias este preciado vino escondido, y ni siquiera ibas a compartir ¿eh?"

-"este… yo…" – tartamudeo Bill, hasta que se le ocurrió una brillante idea para salir del embrollo – "lo tenía reservado para su cumpleaños, que es en dos semanas"

El capitán lo vio fríamente, se acerco, Bill se coloco nervioso, de seguro el capitán iba a descubrir que estaba mintiendo

-"ohh, te acordaste" – dijo feliz el capitán – "no debiste, además es mi vino favorito"

-"¿en serio?" – dijo Bill aliviado

-"si, ahora salgamos de aquí, en este sitio hace mucho frio" – dijo el capitán

Contentos, los dos se marcharon del sitio, cerrando la puerta, pero lo que Bill no se había percatado, es de que dejo la puerta de la jaula abierta. Blu noto eso y se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie, y sin hacer ningún ruido salió de la caja, dejando sola a Perla.

Se acerco a la bolsa llena de nueces, y se comió varias, tenía tanta hambre, no había comido en días, y comió todo lo que había en la bolsa, a si que decidió ir a buscar más comida, busco en la misma bodega, no había nada más que algunas botellas y frascos con remedios, sueros y cosas por el estilo. Ya que era un gran barco de carga, algo de utilidad debía de haber en algún lugar, así que se atrevió a salir de allí, a si que se acerco a la puerta, y como lo hacía en su casa en Minnesota abriría la puerta, pero cuando lo hizo una brisa muy helada apareció, esa congelaría al instante, y la cerro de inmediato.

-"vamos Blu, tu puedes hacerlo, lo hiciste muchas veces" – dijo a sí mismo, y volvió a abrir la puerta, esta vez aguanto el frio y salió de allí

Blu miro su entorno, hacia la zona de carga, había una gran cantidad de contenedores, muy asegurados y solo Dios sabe que cosas había adentro, a si que no se iba a arriesgar a congelarse allí, sino más bien, decidió ir a la zona donde dormía la tripulación, de seguro encontraría algo de mas utilidad allí. Pero antes de seguir, vio algo que lo aterro, había un perro, un PitBull y no tenía mucha cara de ser amigable, Blu se escondió hasta que se aseguro de que este se marchara, mientras tanto Blu se preguntaba ¿Qué diablos hacia un perro en un barco?

Después de asegurarse de que no hubieran moros en la costa. Blu camino por la zona de carga, hasta que llego a la sala de maquinas, allí subió por la escalera y llego a una puerta, la abrió y encontró unos pasillos, Se aventuro, y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, al parecer los tripulantes estaban en el comedor, lo que indicaba que en los camarotes no había nadie. Llego hasta un hall, el lugar estaba a una temperatura muy agradable, ojala pudiera estar a esa temperatura siempre.

-"oh, que esta agradable aquí" – dijo mientras sentía un poco el calor del ambiente

Pero como sabia que en cualquier momento llegarían los marineros, debía ser rápido, el Hall se conectaba con cuatro pasillos, esos pasillos llevaban a los camarotes, Blu inspecciono el primer pasillo y entro al primer camarote, había unas dos camas, y un closet, una mesa de centro y un baño. Blu registro el closet, lo único que encontró fue una bufanda, una sabana y unas orejeras, también, agarro un pequeño bolso que también estaba allí, y guardo la bufanda la sabanas y las orejeras, tomo el bolsito y continuo al otro camarote. En ese, encontró una caja llena de galletas con chispas de chocolate.

-"¡esto es delicioso" – dijo alegre mientras sostenía los varios paquetes de galletas

Tanto que extrañaba esas deliciosas galletas, saco un paquete, la abrió y se lo devoro, lo mismo hizo con el segundo y con el tercero, fue un gran banquete. Y las demás galletas las guardo para el futuro, ya que quizás cuanto tiempo estarían en el barco, y él no quería quedarse sin comida como le paso en los días anteriores. Luego de guardar suficientes paquetes de galletas, Blu salió del camarote y continuo con el de al lado. En ese, reviso el closet, y la mesa del medio, pero no encontró nada más de utilidad, justo antes de salir, noto algo extraño en la cama, había algo metido en el medio, lo reviso y noto que era un guatero eléctrico, de estos que solo se enchufan y en un rato están muy calientes, eso sería perfecto, busco el enchufe y junto al guatero lo guardo en su bolsito.

-"bien creo que con esto será suficiente" – dijo mientras se movía apenas con su bolsito

Salió del camarote, se había demorado un buen rato así que decidió regresar antes de que lo descubrieran, a si que se apresuro, regreso de donde vino, fue al Hall, luego fue a la sala de maquinas, y de allí a la zona de carga. Pero antes de salir, se coloco la bufanda y las orejeras, para que lo protegieran del frio, además como la bufanda era bien grande parecía una túnica. También se aseguro de que el perro no anduviera por esos lados. Una vez asegurado, regreso sin problemas a donde estaba la jaula, pero noto algo que lo preocupo, la puerta de la habitación donde estaba la había dejado abierta. Ingreso y noto que adentro hacia mucho frio, a si que cerro inmediatamente la puerta, y fue a la jaula. Al llegar, escondió su bolsito para que nadie lo descubriera, pero lo que vio a continuación le partió el corazón.

Como había dejado la puerta abierta, la temperatura comenzó a bajar mucho en el lugar, y Perla estaba desabrigada e inconsciente. Blu vio que el frio actuó rápido, sus lágrimas se congelaron, tenía unos mocos de la nariz que también se habían hecho duros como la piedra. También tiritaba bastante, aunque con suerte respiraba. Y también la cara, por el dolor, se le había trasformado notablemente, su piel y sus plumas se habían blanqueados a causa del frio.

-"oh, maldición…" – dijo Blu al ver el estado de Perla – "¿oye, estas bien?" – no hubo respuestas, Blu se aseguro de que tuviera signos vitales, los tenia, pero muy débiles

Blu se sintió culpable por eso. Así que inmediatamente la cubrió con la sabana y coloco el guatero en su estomago, y lo enchufo para que empezara a calentarse, por ese lado estaba bien, ella volvería a tener una temperatura aguantable. Pero aun así no era suficiente, Blu sabía que Perla debía tomar medicamentos para los dolores de su ala. Y que ella seguiría sufriendo si ese Bill no se las daba y al parecer no iba a dárselas jamás.

Blu suspiro, solo había una cosa que hacer, y era muy arriesgado. Salir de allí, Ir al camarote de Bill, y sacar los medicamentos para Perla, no estaba seguro el por qué lo estaba haciendo, después de todo, deshacerse de esa desagradable ave no era mala idea. Pero algo dentro del no se lo permitió, y no solo eso, se encargo de que hiciera mucho más. Además también recordó la promesa que le hizo a Rafael antes de separarse, el llevaría a Perla a Rio sana y salva, costara lo que costara.

Estaba decidido, no había otra alternativa.

Se coloco nuevamente la bufanda y las orejeras, salió de la jaula y busco su bolsito donde tenía guardado todas las cosas que encontró en el barco, todo lo guardo en una caja de madera bien sellada que encontró. Una vez con el bolso vacio y listo para aventurarse una vez más. Abrió la puerta de la habitación, Blu se aseguro de que esta vez la puerta quedara bien cerrada, y así evitar una tragedia. Como sabía que tenía poco tiempo debía ser muy rápido, fue donde mismo había sacado las cosas la vez anterior, solo tenía un gran problema ¿Cómo sabría cual es el camarote de Bill? En el barco había muchas habitaciones, revisarlas una a una tomaría mucho tiempo, y una vez estando allí, ¿Dónde estarían las pastillas?

Blu pensó en otra idea aun más arriesgada aun, esperar a que los marineros aparecieran y cuando pudiera ver a Bill, seguirlo hasta su camarote y sacar lo que necesitaba. No era tan difícil, o al menos eso parecía. Blu espero pacientemente, hasta que para su buena suerte algo lo aterro, el pitbull estaba allí, al parecer le había tomado el rastro

-"maldición, esos perros tienen buen olfato" - pensó

Se acercaba alguien, era Bill, y estaba solo, lo que significaba que iba a ser fácil seguirlo pero el Perro colocaba un gran obstáculo, pero Blu sabía que los perros le temen a los hombres, o algo asi, en fin. El tema es que Bill andaba con una maleta, con rueditas, Blu se colgó de ella para poder ingresar, fue muy sigiloso para que el perro no lo viera. Entro a su habitación, Blu fue lo suficientemente rápido como para seguirlo justo antes de que cerrara la puerta, y sin que Bill se diera cuenta, el guacamayo se escondió debajo de la cama. Bill se desnudo y lanzo la ropa lejos, Blu vio tal cosa con horror, el sujeto ya era feo con ropa, desnudo era peor, sin mencionar que el camarote apestaba. Después de presenciar todo eso, Bill se acostó y se coloco a mirar televisión, Blu decidió esperar hasta que estuviera dormido, mientras el vería los programas de televisión que mostraban.

Después de un buen rato, Blu se había quedado dormido, pero una gota de baba lo despertó, era de Bill, quien se había quedado profundamente dormido, aunque roncaba como una locomotora.

-"bien, es hora" – dijo Blu después de limpiarse – "ahora… ¿en dónde podría estar?"

Blu comenzó a buscar por todos lados, la ropa de Bill, los muebles los bolsos, encontró una que otra cosa de utilidad

-"¿gas pimienta?" – Blu leyó de un pequeño envase – "¡ah, ya lo recuerdo!, son estas cosas que llevan las abuelas cuando un delincuente les roba algo y se lo echan a los ojos, esto puede ser útil" – lo guardo en su bolsito

Blu siguió buscando, después de encontrar varias chucherías y un billete de un dólar, el encontró lo que quería, reconoció el logo del veterinario en la bolsa, vio lo que había adentro y eran las pastillas para Perla.

-"bien, ahora a salir de aquí" – Blu celebro su hallazgo y guardo las pastillas, se dispuso a salir del lugar

El problema fue que accidentalmente apretó el botón del control remoto del televisor, y este comenzó a trasmitir una película de miedo, la escena que se mostraba era borrosa, lo único que se podían escuchar eran gritos aterradores, Blu se asusto, lo mismo sucedió con Bill, quien despertó de golpe.

-"aggg, maldito televisor" – dijo Bill molesto – "¿Dónde deje el control remoto?"

Bill se puso a buscarlo, comenzó a buscar por su cama, y también por debajo, Blu se escondió rápidamente mientras veía como todo su astuto plan fracasaba.

-"¿Qué es esto?" – Pregunto Bill mientras metía su mano a ciegas bajo la cama, comenzó a tocar a Blu – "mmm es suave"

Se dispuso a agarrar a Blu, pero entonces este colocó un peluche de conejo que encontró casualmente allí, también agarro el control y lo posicionó cerca. Bill agarro el conejo y se llevo una gran sorpresa

-"¡Mi conejito Pepito!" – Exclamo de alegría – "vaya, te estuve buscando por semanas, te prometo no volver a perderte… ah, y acá esta el control"

Bill tomo su peluche, y el control, y se fue del lugar, Blu, aun atónito, se quedo en el lugar.

-"bien, creo que eso fue raro" – dijo Blu – "pero bueno, es hora de irse de aquí"

Blu abrió la puerta, pero al abrirla, vio algo que lo aterro, dientes afilados, gruñidos temerosos, ojos agresivos, y no parecía ser muy amigable, estaba abriendo su osco, y comenzó a ladrar, el Pitbull estaba a la salida, Blu alcanzo a cerrar la puerta, justo entonces escucho un golpe, el perro se azoto con la puerta, una vez recuperado, el perro comenzó a ladrar.

-"¡Scott!" – Gruño Bill – "¿¡qué demonios haces en la puerta de mi camarote!?... ¡VETE DE AQUÍ!"

El perro seguía ladrando

-"maldición, si sigues ladrando no podre dormir" – dijo Bill – "bien, te sacare"

Bill dejo a Scott fuera del hall donde estaban los camarotes, para que ese perro lo dejara tranquilo, lo dejo en cubierta. Mientras, esa era la oportunidad de Blu, este salió por el otro lado del hall, aprovechando de que Bill estaba ocupado con el perro.

Blu abrió la puerta de hall e ingreso a la sala de maquinas, luego se dirigió a la zona de carga donde estaba la bodega en donde estaba su jaula, todo iba bien hasta que

-"eres astuto, no lo niego, pero también eres un idiota" – dijo una voz por detrás

Blu se dio vuelta, y se aterro al ver quién era. El pitbull. Este se lanzo encima de Blu mientras ladraba, fue demasiado rápido, Blu no pudo hacer nada al respecto, y a diferencia de Luis, este perro no se iba a ser muy amigable

-"aggh" – se quejo Blu, quien el perro le coloco una pata en el cuello, asfixiándolo

-"¿Qué eres?" – Pregunto el Perro – "¿una paloma azul?"

-"soy… en… realidad… un guacamayo"

-"bien, paloma o no… ¿Qué estás haciendo acá?" – dijo Scott – "he seguido todo el día tu rastro, ladrón"

-"¿ladrón?"

-"no te hagas, se que todo lo que llevas lo estas robando de los marineros" – dijo el can ahora más agresivo

-"ah… eso"

-"esta túnica, las orejeras, hasta este bolsito" – dijo el can – "a mis dueños les gustara disecarte"

-"¿disecarme?" – pregunto Blu mientras tragaba un bulto por la garganta

Scott iba a morder a Blu, pero este alcanzo a golpearle en su lado sensible con una de sus patas, una técnica que aprendió de Perla cuando estaban en la lucha contra los monos

-"aagh maldito" – ladro el perro

Blu comenzó a correr, el perro se recupero y comenzó a perseguirlo, nuevamente lo alcanzo, solamente que esta vez, no se lo perdonaría, mordió a Blu en una de sus alas, por fortuna estaba con la túnica, Blu alcanzo a zafarse, pero también le dejo la túnica, mientras el perro seguía mordiendo la túnica, Blu escapo, vio algo en la pared que le llamo la atención, un ducto de ventilación, era pequeño pero aun así el podía entrar, fue corriendo rápidamente, en la persecución se le cayeron las orejeras.

El perro comenzó a perseguirlo, Blu fue rápidamente y se aferro al ducto, pero el perro lo mordió, esta vez el perro alcanzo la carne, Blu actuó rápido, recordó el gas pimienta que le robo a Bill, con esfuerzo, lo saco del bolso, y se lo aventó en la cara al perro, le lanzo el líquido y el perro comenzó a ladrar del dolor, Blu se metió inmediatamente en el ducto, y se aventuro hacia lo mas interior del canal de ventilación. Mirando a través de las rejillas, Blu fue por el laberinto hasta llegar a la bodega en donde estaba Perla.

-"vaya… creo que esto ha sido muy arriesgado, no lo volveré a hacer" – dijo mientras descansaba un poco, luego reviso el bolso, ya algo dañado por Scott, por fortuna las pastillas estaban intactas perdió todo lo demás, pero al menos algo pudo rescatar.

Blu comenzó a sentir dolor, no solo en su ala izquierda que ya estaba lastimada a causa del mordisco, sino que también sintió un dolor en su torso, levanto su ala derecha, y pudo ver la horrenda herida que tenia escondida, era de una quemadura, se la ocasiono Nigel cuando estaban en el carro alegórico. Blu solo suspiro del dolor, además de todas las humillaciones y momentos desagradables con Perla, ese dolor había sido un martirio para Blu en todo su viaje.

Comenzó a hacer mucho frio, Blu llego caminando, casi arrastrándose por los ductos de ventilación, curiosamente había un ducto directo que lo llevaba a su bodega.

-"vaya, debí imaginármelo antes" – dijo – "eso sería más seguro"

Blu entro, el ambiente en la bodega se había puesto un poco más amigable, cuando llego a la jaula, fingió cerrarla, no era buena idea de que Perla se enterara de su pequeña 'travesía', podía ocasionar problemas, lo mejor sería mantenerlo en secreto. Vio que Perla ya se encontraba mucho mejor, se acurrucaba y el guatero hacia bien su trabajo de mantenerla caliente, Blu hizo que Perla se tragara una pastilla y luego él se dispuso a descansar en un rincón de la jaula, aun con el dolor de sus heridas, y el frio. Blu durmió tranquilo al saber de qué Perla estaba bien.

* * *

**Bien, ese fue el capitulo del dia de Hoy, la verdad es que no he podido actualizar mucho, debido a que por lo general me siento débil, o sin muchas ganas, a veces me canso con demasiada facilidad, me costo recuperarme de el cansancio mental y emocional que significo crear el fic "Un Inquebrantable Amor"**

**-"eres un debilucho" - me dice Newt**

**la verdad, ¿como te sentirías si te destriparan medio pulmón hace unas semanas? ¿eh?**

**en fin, después de todo, pude escribirles este capitulo de esta interesante historia**

**si les gusto, manden un review con su opinión, si no les gusto, pueden decirme lo que piensan, todas las criticas seran bien aceptadas**

**recuerden estar al tanto con mis historias, en mi pagina de facebook "Dark-Kazoo", solo deben buscarme y la imagen de la pagina es la misma imagen de la foto que tengo en esta pagina. **

**también pueden unirse a la pagina de la comunidad "Comunidad Rio En Español - fanfiction . net"**

**y si gustan, me agregan como amigo a mi facebook, "Kirk Kusten"**

**se despide Dark Kazoo**

**desde el fin del mundo**

**Hasta la otra!**

* * *

**FECHA: Viernes 14 de Junio del 2013**


End file.
